19 Years Later
by Maxine Ridde
Summary: My take on the ending of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Epilogue**

Harry, Hermione, Lily, James, and Sirius Potter walked onto Platform 9 ¾.

"Where are they?" Harry asked his wife.

"We'll find them," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

"Lily! Get back here!" Harry called to his youngest child as she ran down the platform.

"I'm going to find Scorpio, Daddy!" she called back.

Harry rolled his eyes. His 10 year-old daughter was in love with Scorpio Malfoy. Yippee.

"Just because you don't like his father, doesn't mean Scorpio's a bad kid," Hermione said.

"Ever the logical one, eh?" Harry said.

"Ron! Luna! Over here!" Hermione called, waving their best friend and his wife over.

"Hullo, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, James. Where's Lily?" Luna said.

Harry scowled.

"Scorpio again?" Ron asked, "Sucks for you. Just think! You could be related to the Malfoys! Ha!"

"Ron!" Luna scolded.

"Have you seen Professor Longbottom?" asked James.

"If you're going to ask him how to put those Mandrake babies in your brother's bed again, James, I swear I'll-" Harry started.

"What your father means is, no more trying to kill Sirius!" Hermione said.

"I beat you'll be in Slytherin, Snuffles!" James yelled.

"James! Give it a rest!" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, James. Go find Hugo," Hermione said.

"Speaking of Hugo, where the hell is he?" Ron asked his wife.

"Really, Ron, really?" was all she said.

James ran off to go find his best friend ad Sirius grabbed his father's hand.

"Dad? What if I'm in Slytherin?" Sirius asked, obviously nervous.

"Sirius Severus Potter. You were named for my godfather and the bravest man I've ever met. And he was a Slytherin," Harry said, "It doesn't matter which house you're in to me or your mother. All the houses are good ones,"

"Dad?" Sirius asked, "Why does James insist on calling me Snuffles?"

Harry laughed, "Snuffles was one of Sirius Black's nicknames. It caught on for you, I guess,"

"DADDY!" Lily bellowed.

Harry looked up and saw Scorpio Albus Malfoy and his parents. Scorpio was holding Lily's hand.

"Daddy, Mum, this is Scorpio. Scor, this is my dad and mum," Lily said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Scorpio said meekly.

"Potter," Malfoy said, nodding at his old foe.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"You know Mr. Malfoy, Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Me, Mum, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Draco went to Hogwarts together," Harry said tightly.

"Pott- erm, Harry, this is my wife, Helena," Malfoy said stiffly.

"It was nice to meet you, sir, but I've got to catch the train," Scorpio said.

"Bye, Scor!" Lilly said brightly as the Malfoys left.

"Bye Dad! Bye Mum!" James and Hugo called getting on the train.

"Goodbye! We love you!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna called to them.

"I'll miss you, Mum," Sirius said. "I love you,"

"We love you too. We'll write you everyday,"

"I love you, Dad," Sirius said, hugging his father.

"I love you too, Snuffles," Harry said, ruffling Sirius' unkempt mess of black hair.

Sirius straightened his round glasses, over his green eyes and rolled his eyes.

Sirius ran aboard the train.

"I want to go too!" Lily wailed.

"Next year, Lils. Next year," Hermione said.

Harry raised his hand in farewell to his youngest son.

"He'll be alright," Hermione said.

"I'm more worried about James opening the Chamber of Secrets or being picked from the Goblet of Fire," Harry lied.

"No, you're not," Hermione said, kissing her husband's cheek.

Harry touched the scar on his forehead. All was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews!

Sherman, I wasn't saying this is how it SHOULD have ended, I wrote it because this was my take on the ending. I appreciate that you took the time to read and comment on my story and I'm sorry if it offended you in someway. I stand by my story. I think that it was good and if you don't, well, that's your opinion. But there's really no need to make me fell bad or ashamed about my story.

Everyone else, I'm so glad you liked my story, thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
